moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cards of Stolen Prowess
A deck of twenty-five cards that contain the powers of all of the Flynn House, powers that had been stolen by Farrowin Flynn and placed in the specialized deck. This deck gave Farrowin his nearly insurmountable power, even though he did not hold all of the cards. Rediger, Jackerith, Felwinde, and Dratheron were the only others known by Farrowin to have had a card in their possession. The cards contained a specific power or ability that had manifested in the Flynn House and all of the power was concentrated into the card. For example, all of the fire spell power and abilities that the members of the house possessed in all existed in the Card of Flames. The Elemental Cards These were a lot of the powerful cards in the deck, containing the elemental powers of the House of Flynn. The Card of the Arcane: Contained raw arcane powers. Considered by Farrowin the most powerful card in the entire deck. He was nearly correct. The Card of Icy Resolve: The card of frost magic. Inarkus Flynn was its most powerful and unwilling patron. The Card of Flames: '' The card of all fire magics. ''The Card of Green Places: The card of pure nature magic. Omerith was the patron. The Card of Lightning: '' The card of lightning and power. Tied heavily with the Card of Green Places and the Arcane. Lenkarsis was the head of this dominion ''The Card of Unrestrained Shadow: The card of shadow magics. Kendrisa and her powerful kin were the greatest patrons to the power of this card. The Card of Light: The card of light magic. A surprisingly powerful card with its only two patrons being Rediger Flynn and his youngest son, Jackerith. The Ability Cards The cards that contained specific abilities that some of the member of the House possessed. The Card of Persuasion'':' Imbued with the powers of persuading people and general charisma. Taken directly from Inarkus and his kin. 'The Card of the Nether: A card with a connection to nether-rifts and ease of detecting them. Also allows one an escape from the effects of'' the Card of Constellations''. ''The Card of the Prophet'':' Imprinted with Kane's abilities of foresight. Didn't help him too much with avoiding the curse. 'The Card of Subtly:' Contained the delicacies and subtleties and general sneakiness of Dartiem Flynn. 'The Card of Immaculate Recovery: 'A card that contained the remarkable recovery abilities of Rediger Flynn. 'The Card of Warping: 'The extremely effective warping and teleportation prowess of a few members gathered in this card. 'The Card of Truths:' Jenari's perception and ability to discern truth from falsities put into a card. 'The Card of Curses: 'The first and most important card in the deck to Farrowin. Contains the souls of his lover and his extremely talented curse-weaving son. This is considered the start of the Flynn House Curses. The Humanity Cards The cards that contained the most important pieces or admirable traits of many member of the house, and also many ancient magical mechanisms and operations of the house that could not be abolished. Because of that, they were sealed into cards. 'The Card of Kings: 'The leadership of Inarkus and the title of kingpin. Whomever holds this card is the leader of the Flynn House. Once that person dies, the card is automatically transferred to the person holding ''the Card of Crowns. ''The Card of Crowns: ''The rite of succession of the Flynn kingpin. Previously belonged to, metaphorically, to Inarkus' eldest daughter Renseris before the curse, and now the succession belongs to whomever holds this card at the moment of the kingpin's death. ''The Card of Constellations: ''Holds a power that was originally reserved for the kingpin of the Flynn House. This was the ability to identify, locate, and summon any member of the house from any location, excuding the Twisting Nether. Having put this ability in card form seems to have freed the requirement of this power to come hand-in-hand with having the title of kingpin. ''The Card of Time: ''A card that contained the Mark of the Bronze Flight that was taken from Jackerith and sealed into a card. This card was subsequently given back to Jackerith, though Felwinde was offered this card at the start. The Mark was given before birth to signify the deal made with the flight as a punishment to Farrowin for his Curse of Time. ''The Card of Unrequited Love: ''The card that embodied the well know love that Kane had for a woman in Dalaran that was never returned to him. Carrying this card will cause most loves to feel nothing for the holder. One of the three cards that were locked away by Farrowin. '''''The Card of Lust: Unwittingly created from Farrowin's own lust for the power of others and Omerith's intense desires for sexual gratification while remaining repressively chaste. Carrying this card can make nearly anything seem unbearably desirable. This card, along with'' the Card of Unrequited Love'' and the Card of Dieings make up the three cards locked away by Farrowin for being cards that he did not desire to create. The Card of Dieings: A potentially undesirable card that binds the killer with the killed. Created as a counter-curse from Renseris on Farrowin, who sealed it in the card as quickly as possible, as it prevented him from taking anyone's life. This was the last card made and was the difficulty and legnth of creating the card was one of the reasons that Farrowin took on the magicless Felwinde as a companion. The Card of Resolve: The card that contained all of the collective raw willpower of the members of the house. Holding this card in a moment of adversity or danger or problem will give the holder an unmatchable resolve. This card was in Felwinde's possession for the longest time, having stolen it from Farrowin nearly from the start. The Card of Patience: ''A card that contained the imense patience of Jenari. This card had the ability to envoke patience without enticing restlessness. ''The Card of Sky: This is the card that held the heart of Felwinde, which was taken from him by Farrowin at nearly the same time as he created the Card of Curses. This was a source of bribery of Felwinde for a long period of time, especially as he became evermore distressed at committing various crimes in Farrowin's name. Was eventually stolen from him in a moment of weakness.